Ser fuerte
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Porque ser fuerte no es tener músculos o voz, porque ser fuerte es mucho más.


_**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni mucho menos Warner, no tengo derechos sobre Harry Potter, ni mucho menos gano nada escribiendo esto. Simplemente me gusta vivir a través de los personajes.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ella me inspira" del foro "La Madriguera"_

 **.*.*.*.**

Eran tiempos difíciles, tiempos duros. Nadie estaba a salvo, las risas eran mínimas y el frío se iba apoderando lentamente de todos.

Molly Weasley sabía eso, sabía que ese... monstruoquería acabar con los muggles, sabía que su familia no lo aceptaría, sabía que lucharían.

Ella quería luchar.

Sus hermanos no querían que lo hiciera.

—Es peligroso, Molly—le decía su hermano, Gideon.

—Pero ustedes también lucharan, ¿por qué yo no puedo? —Molly le plantaría cara, ella también tenía derechos, ella también lucharía.

Y así comienza una pelea con sus hermanos, luchando por el derecho de defenderse, luchado por el derecho de salir y mejorar al mundo.

— ¡Eres una mujer, Molly! ¡Eres débil! ¡No sabrías defenderte! —Fabian le grita directo a la cara y Molly siente su corazón detenerse y romperse un poco—. Lo único que lograrías sería que te matasen.

Y su hermano se marcha, dejándola con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, con la barbilla alzada y la mandíbula tensa.

—Lo siento, Molls, él no quería decir eso—Gideon se acerca a la pelirroja mirándola con lastima.

—No importa—asegura Molly sonriéndole a su hermano y marchándose a su cuarto.

Y no importaba, porque seguiría peleando, seguiría luchando.

Porque ella no era débil, ella no era frágil.

Ella era una guerrera.

 **.*.*.*.**

Lo habían logrado.

Lo habían vencido.

El mundo mágico se reunía ese día celebrando en nombre de Harry Potter el niño que vivió, muchos alzaban sus copas, otros reían con ganas y unos cuantos hechizaban luces llamativas.

Todos reían, todos festejaban.

Pero Molly no se sentía con ánimos de reír. Molly no sentía ánimos de celebrar.

Ella estaba aliviada de haberse librado de ese monstruo, ella incluso estaba un poco feliz. Pero había pagado un precio que no le correspondía.

Había perdido a sus hermanos, había perdido a sus gemelos.

Y ahí, en esa vacía habitación, Molly Weasley lloraba y se lamentaba.

Porque todo el mundo mágico podría estar celebrando, pero para Molly había más razones para llorar.

 **.*.*.*.**

Molly no podía estar más feliz. Molly no podía estar más triste.

Después del final de la guerra había sufrido por meses, hasta que encontró a su alma gemela. Hasta que encontró a su Arthur, y junto a él fue descubriendo nuevamente el color de la vida.

Ella amaba a su Arthur y cuando se enteró que de su amor había un fruto, fue una mujer feliz.

Una mujer feliz con tres hijos y un esposo.

Había amado a cada uno de sus retoños, a su hiperactivo Charlie, a su rebelde Bill y a su serio Percy.

Pero ahora... ahora se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas y el éxtasis.

Había tenido gemelos. Ahora tenía a susgemelos.

Cuando la medimaga le preguntó por el nombre de sus hijos Molly no dudó.

—Fred y George.

Porque tal vez no fuesen sus hermanos, pero era como tenerlos de nuevo.

Y Molly se prometió no volver a dejarlos, no volver a defraudarlos.

Los cuidaría, no dejaría que nada les pasase a su Fred y a su George.

 **.*.*.*.**

Los años habían pasado y la vida de Molly fue sembrándose de más y más alegría.

Tenía a su propia familia.

Tenía a su valiente Charlie, a su rebelde Bill, a su serio Percy, a sus traviesos Fred y George, a su torzudo Ron, a su valiente Ginny y a su tímido Harry.

Y ahora una guerra volvía a amenazarlos, ahora su felicidad volvía a pender de un hilo.

Ese monstruovolvía a atacar a su familia, volvía a quitarle su felicidad.

Pero ahora estaba preparada, ahora defendería a los suyos con uñas y dientes.

Y sus hijos... sus pequeños... sus bebés... también querían hacerlo, también querían luchar.

Y Molly entendió a sus hermanos. Y Molly entendió a sus gemelos.

Ella no quería que sus bebés lucharan, ella no quería que sus niños peligraran. Ella sabía que todos sabían defenderse, ella sabía que todos eran unos excelente duelistas, unos valientes leones.

Pero, a sus ojos, siempre serían aquellos pequeños bebés de frágiles manitas y ojos indefensos.

 **.*.*.*.**

Volvía a suceder, volvía a pasar.

Volvía a fallar.

No había podido protegerlo, no había podido cuidarlo.

Había sido una mala madre.

Había roto su promesa.

Había dejado que matasen a su gemelo, a su Fred.

—Mamá...—el sollozo escondido en la palabra de su hijo hace que el corazón de Molly, roto, se remueva.

—Oh, George.

Y madre e hijo se abrazan.

Y madre e hijo lloran.

Y madre e hijo prometen venganza.

 **.*.*.*.**

Años habían pasado, años donde Molly no pudo volver a recomponerse, donde Molly no pudo volver a recuperar esa parte de su corazón.

Los había perdido una vez a los dos, la segunda sólo perdió a uno.

Pero ardía, esa parte de su corazón siempre ardía y sangraba.

Cuando lanzó aquel avada kedavra no sintió el alivio o el consuelo que esperaba, cuando el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange cayó a sus pies sólo se sintió vacía.

Sus hijos se habían casado con buenas personas y le habían dado muchos nietos y con cada uno de ellos sintió una gran emoción, pero nunca se había podido evitar preguntar cómo serían los hijos de Fred, nunca había podido evitar sentir esa espina en su corazón por su pequeño pelirrojo.

Ahora era vieja y su memoria fallaba, ahora era vieja y sentía como las fuerzas se iban de ella.

Por eso, cuando su hijo entró en La Madriguera la vista y memoria de Molly fallaron y pronunció aquel nombre que siempre pensaba pero nunca mencionaba.

— ¿Fred, querido?

—No soy Fred, soy George. En serio, mujer, ¿y te haces llamar nuestra madre?—Molly observa confundida a sugemelo y sacude la cabeza.

—Perdón, George.

El pelirrojo le sonríe afectuoso a su madre y se sienta a su lado en la cama, acariciando su cabello.

—Bromeo, yo soy Fred—dice George con la garganta seca.

Y Molly sonrío.

No les había fallado, no les había perdido.

Había sido buena madre.

Los había protegido, los había cuidado.

 **No falló**.

 **.*.*.*.**

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **N° de palabras: 1000 (Justo en el límite XD).**

 **Quería mostrar, desde mi punto de vista, cómo afectaron las dos guerras a Molly. Siempre la he imaginado como una mujer guerrera, fuerte, como dicen aquí en mi país, echa pa' lante.**

 **Espero haber logrado lo que quería, no me convenció en unas partes, en otras lo amé 3**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

 _ **Carly C.**_


End file.
